Who Should He Chose?
by Spikes-Slave-Always
Summary: A new person, a slayer has arivied in Sunnydale. Vanessa and Spike starts to fall for her. Will Spike pick his newly found crush or the person hes been following for soo long. SpikeV, BuffSpike
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What!

"Jesus! What do you guys do! You reproduce like freakin' rabbits!" Buffy exclaimed as she looked around and dodged a swing from a vamp behind her. The vamp just gave out a low snort and kicked Buffy into a gravestone breaking it in half. Buffy groaned as she shook her head and stood up slowly. She bent back and popped her back then gave her full attention to the on slaughter of vamps.

After about 15 more minutes of slayer action and come backs from Buffy, there was only a few vamps left. Buffy was so tired out now, that the vamps were taking an advantage of it. Buffy was lifted up, then she closed her eyes and let out a moan of pain as her head banged into another gravestone. Buffy tried to stand up but then fell over as due to her eyes all watery.

Buffy's mind raced. She started seeing things from her past. Things about Angel, Spike, Dawn, Willow, and the rest of them. What was happening? Was she dying? No! This couldn't be her life flashing before her! Buffy unconsciously rubbed her head as she groggily opened her eyes slowly. After a few minutes she remembered where she was and why she was there.

"Oh God! The Vamps!" Buffy said out loud as she stood straight up only to fall, but this time she didn't collide with anything. Buffy blinked and looked around finally able to see. She noticed the piles of dust and no more vampys around she then noticed that what made her not hit the ground was a very strong arm around her waist. Buffy slightly sniffed the air, but then regretted it as she smelled smoke. Cigarette smoke, alcohol, and leather combined. _No! Not him! Anything but him!_ Buffy thought as she realized the sent HAD to be Spike. Buffy dared not to look behind her or up for she didn't want to see him.

Spiked stood there with the slayer in his arm. He stared at her for a few minutes then noticed the fear rising in the slayer. He instantly lowered her down onto the ground and darted into the shadows of the woods.

When Buffy landed on the ground she realized that the sent had left. Buffy stood up and yawned as she took a path through the graveyard that lead to her house. She would confront Spike about being back in Sunnydale later.

------------------------------------------------

Vanessa walked through the graveyard in her home town. London, England. She loved living where she did. One thing though. She hated being what she was. She hated not being able to tell anybody about herself. She would cover up her real life and emotions by acting like a lil miss perfect to most the guys around. Breaking the rules and acting all tough. She almost always wore clothes that showed off lots of cleavage.

"Miss Vanessa!" someone yelled as Vanessa turned around to see a short grey haired women run up to her.

"There's been an accident! You're family! You have to come with me, now Miss!" the old woman yelled as she started to wobble out of the cemetery. Vanessa blinked as it took a few minutes for what the woman said to settle in. As soon as Vanessa realized what had just been said she sprinted in front of the older woman and towards her house.

When Vanessa and the old woman got to the house they followed one of the maids up to the top floor. Once Vanessa looked into the room she was taken to she gasped. There were her parents. Her almost perfect parents who she loved soo much. Lying in their own blood with cuts all over their bodies. Vanessa ran over to her mothers dead body and kneeled beside her. She pushed a piece of her mothers long gorgeous brown hair out of her bloody face. She then ran her palm over her mothers face and did the same to her fathers to close their glazed eyes. She then stood up and turned back around to the maid.

"What's gonna happen now?" Vanessa asked. Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears. This was a point in her life that she pretty much knew would come soon. Because of what she was. But it was still horrible to her. She had to be strong though. After all that's all she did in her life. Be strong.

"We have one of the planes going to take you to the USA. We're not sure where your going. All the pilot said was to get you to pack all your things and get you out of here as soon as possible before you end up like them." The woman looked towards the 2 bodies. She then began to bawl her eyes out. Vanessa nodded and slowly walked out of the room to give the woman some privacy.

Once Vanessa got to her room she punched the bed post as the bedpost broke and the bed canopy fell to that one corner.

"God damnit! Why did this have to happen! Why couldn't they defend themselves better!" Vanessa yelled at the air.

"Dumb parents! They we're too weak! They weren't supposed to die yet..!" Vanessa fell onto her knees and cried into her hands. She sat there for a few minutes until she heard a knock at her door.

"What!"

"Um..Sorry to bug you but you really should hurry up in getting your stuff ready."

"Ok! I am! I'll be there in a minute!" Vanessa yelled through the door as she went over to her closet and pulled out a few sports bags she had bought from school. They were easier to carry then suitcases in her opinion. Vanessa pulled all of her clothes out of her closet and stuffed the stuff from her drawers into the bags. She then went into her bathroom and got her needed supplies, threw them into the bags too and walked out the door. She slung the bags over her shoulder as she ran down stairs to where the jets and planes and cars were.

"Load my 'Stang up in the jet! I aint going anywhere without it!" Vanessa yelled at the people packing stuff onto the plane. Vanessa climbed aboard and threw her stuff into a seat and sat in a seat beside them.

----------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

Enjoy you're stay!

Vanessa read the sign as she huffed her bags over her shoulder and waited for her 'Stang to be taken off the jet. After it was she looked at the only thing she had left that she loved besides her clothes. Her 2005 Mustang convertible. Black. Her favorite color. She smiled at the car and put her stuff in the trunk then jumped in and put the hood down as she looked up at the starry sky. She let out a sigh and pushed on the gas pedal as her car started and she drove through the oddly small town of Sunnydale.

"They expect me to live HERE?" Vanessa whined as she pulled up to the house that was supposed to be hers now. It was nowhere near as big as her mansion in London, But it was bigger then the rest of the houses on the street. Actually in Sunnydale itself, which proved that the town of Sunnydale was indeed small, tiny, miniature. Anything that meant major small. Vanessa got out and pulled her bags out then walked up to the front door. She flipped through her keychain for the key that had been given to her on the plane for the house.

"Hah! Found it!" Vanessa yelled to herself out of relief and put the key in the doorknob. She hesitated before she opened the door. Vanessa took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She awed at how beautiful it was. _'It's not as pretty as the mansion but its better then I would of expected from this town.'_ Vanessa thought as she closed the door and walked up the spiral staircase. She walked to each of the doors upstairs to see what was there. A bathroom, 6 bedrooms, and 2 closets. Vanessa chose one of the bedrooms to be hers and threw her stuff on the bed. She looked around to admire the room. It was the biggest and prettiest room up stairs, that's why she picked it.

Vanessa's new room was gorgeous. Well to her anyway. The two short walls were painted dark purple and the other two walls were painted a dark dark blue. All 4 walls had little silver stars painted on everywhere and the ceiling had glow in the dark stars and planets on it. She had always loved the stars, ever since she was little. Vanessa opened her bags and put her stuff away in the closet and drawers. When she was done she threw the bags into the bottom of the closet and snopped around the rest of her house.

She found a chest in the living room that was hidden behind one of the tables. She pulled it out and opened it then rolled her eyes and closed it back up then pushed it back under the table. Vanessa then looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Eh. Midnights a pretty good time to go patrolling. I need to check out the cemeteries here anyway." Vanessa said to herself as she went up to her room and searched through her closet.

After a few minutes Vanessa ran back down the stairs and grabbed a long pointed stick and some holy water from the chest in the living room. Vanessa had chosen to wear a tight black tank top that showed a slit of her stomach and some of her black tight jeans that fit her perfectly. She put on her leather black coat and stuffed the stick into her belt lope and the bottle of holy water into the back pocket of her jeans and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------

Vanessa had found a good cemetery and had dusted 3 vamps now. She searched around for anymore then saw a vamp coming out of a keep. She watched as he turned around as his black duster swayed by his feet in the breeze and force of him walking. Vanessa was about to run up to him a dust him but she decided to follow him for a little while.

--------------------------------------------------------

After about 15minutes the vamp, Spike, had stopped and gone into a club that was totally filled. Vanessa about squealed as she realized she was at a club. 'Omg! Forget the vamp im gonna dance!' Vanessa thought to herself as she rushed in the door and onto the dance floor.

Vanessa danced to the music perfectly. Her body moved to the beats of the rock music on queue. She held her hands crossed above her head and closed her eyes as she danced by herself in the middle of the crowded dance floor. She let herself fall into the music and drag her away from the real world. She was in her own place now and sure as hell no one would take her away from this happiness.

Spike walked over to the bar and ordered a beer as he sat down and scanned the building. Then he saw her. The most prettiest person Spike had seen since Drusilla. She was dancing. Her long blonde hair swayed with her movements as her body swayed back and forth to the music. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they were and her back was to him so he couldn't see much but so far she was looking good. Spike sat his beer down and walked through the crowed over to her.

"Hello there, Pet." Spike said in his cocky voice as she opened her eyes.

"God damnit you interrupted me!" Vanessa yelled at him and looked behind her where the dude was standing. _'Shit! It's the vamp I was following! Maybe he saw me!'_ Vanessa frantically thought as she stopped dancing and just stared at him.

"Well sorry that I couldn't help myself to go up to a girl like you." Spike said as he let a growl out and started to get pushed away by the crowd.

Vanessa blinked as she watched after him. She saw him sit back down at the bar and drink his beer. She then pushed through the crowed and stood beside him and looked over at the bartender.

"Excuse me, but could you get me something." Vanessa said sweetly as she looked at the bartender flirtatiously as he looked over at her voice. All he did was nod. Vanessa expected her couldn't say anything. It happened to her a lot. Spike just watched. Very intrigued.

"I want a Martini, Dirty with 2 olives. Thanx." Vanessa said to the bartender as he fixed her drink and handed it to her still not saying anything. She then sat down beside Spike and sipped on her Martini.

"Soo Hot stuff, what did you want with me out there?" Vanessa asked Spike to get his attention. She usually didn't act friendly or anything towards vamps but she couldn't help herself from this one. He was totally drop dead hot and she NEVER backed away from guys like that. He was tall. He had bleach blonde hair that was everywhere like he never used a brush but it made him look hot to Vanessa. He had light blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt, a black duster that went down to his feet and black leather pants.

Spike glanced over at her and finally saw her face and the front of her. He was in awe. She had grey-blue eyes and her face was perfect. She had on a black tank top and black jeans that fit her VERY well. Spike couldn't help to stare. But then he smirked at her and his cockiness took over him again.

"Well to dance of course, Luv."

Vanessa finished her drink and ate the 2 olives then stood up and started backing back into the crowd. She winked at Spike then vanished from his eye sight. Spike took the hint and walked into the crowd trying to find the mysterious girl.

Vanessa closed her eyes and started to dance again as she waited to see if the vamp would come or not, which see knew he would. After a few minutes Vanessa felt a arm around her waist. She slightly smirked as she leaned into the arm and continued to dance. She didn't have to see who it was. She knew already.

"The names Vanessa." Said Vanessa as she continued to dance.

"Spike. Nice name, Pet." Spike whispered by her ear so she could hear over the crowd. Vanessa tried not to shiver at the touch of his breath on her neck. After about 15-20minutes of them dancing Vanessa stopped and started to walk away from Spike and back to the bar. Spike followed her and looked confused.

"Where you going, Luv?" Spike asked as he stood behind Vanessa as she ordered another Martini. Vanessa just shook her hair out of her face and smiled seductively at him.

"Oh! I just got bored of you. Now go along." Vanessa said sweetly as she tried not to laugh at the disappointed look on Spikes face.

"Bored of me? You're really a bloody player aren't you, Pet?" Spike said as he grabbed Vanessa by her arm and started to pull her away from the bar.

"Hey! Bloody hell! Where are you taking me!" Vanessa yelled over the music at Spike as she sat her Martini on a table that they passed. Spike pulled her outside the back door and pushed her up to a wall in one of the dark alleys behind The Bronze. Vanessa looked at him and her instincts started to come back to her. _'Dust him!'_ a little voice in Vanessa's head said as Vanessa watched the vamp in front of her. _'C'mon! What are you waiting for! DUST HIM, you retard!'_ her mind yelled at her as she started to reach for the Stake in her belt lope. Spike noticed this and grabbed both her hands and locked them above her head.

"Now now, Pet Don't go do that." Spike whispered to her as he pulled the stake out of her jeans and threw it somewhere behind him. Vanessa was starting to get a little frustrated. She just wanted to punch the deadness out of him. Spike leaned down and started to kiss her as her eyes widened. He wasn't gonna kill her? Or turn her? Vanessa was slightly relived and decided to kiss back. _'What the hell am I doing!' 'You're making out with one of you're millions of worst enemies. Duh.' _Vanessa's mind answered for her as she started to pull away from Spike but apparently Spike had changed and when she tried to pull away his fang ripped her lip on the side. Vanessa winced a little from the pain and tried to lick the blood off her lip quick. She had learned all too well that vamps + seeing or tasting bloodvamp instincts kick in. Spike pulled away as his head started to slightly pound.

"Bloody hell. Damn chip!" Spike yelled as he rubbed at his head. Vanessa raised her eyebrow as she watched Spike.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked finally. Spike looked over at her and changed his face back to normal.

"Dumb government decided to use me as one of their trained puppies and put a bloody chip in my bloody head!" Spike yelled at her as Vanessa looked at him.

"What does it do?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't hurt bloody humans!" Spike yelled as he stopped rubbing his head.

"Aww you're just like a neutered puppy!" Vanessa said and slightly giggled as Spike glared at her.

"Watch it, Pet!" Spike said as he started to walk away. Vanessa blinked and followed after him. She felt a lot safer now.

"So! Who are you?" Vanessa asked as she followed Spike wither he cared or not.

"I'm Spike, Pet."

"I know that! But like what do you do!" Vanessa whined as they walked into the cemetery.

"I do vampire things. Pet, why are you following me? Im going home." Spike asked as he glanced over at the following blonde. Vanessa lightly blushed and looked around. Spike slightly smirked at her blush and draped his arm over her shoulder. Vanessa just blushed more at his touch. Why she was feeling like this towards her enemy, she didn't know but she liked it.

I'm not sure if Spike is in character or not. I haven't watched the show for awhile. So if he's not just tell me!

LYA


	2. Chapter 2

Who Will He Chose?

Chapter 2: Disturbing Feelings

Vanessa blinked her eyes open and looked around the room she was in. It was rather small, dark, and defiantly NOT hers. She groggily sat up and regretted it as a pounding came to her head. She rubbed the side of her head with her palm and looked down at herself. She only had her jean skirt on.

Vanessa eep'd and pulled the covers of the bed she was in around her. Where was she? Vanessa tried to remember back to what had happened the night before. She couldn't. Only bits and pieces.

"There was me at the bronze then following a vamp and then I woke up here…" Vanessa murmured to herself. Her eyes widened. Oh god! She shook her head trying to get the thoughts of what happened out of her head. She glanced around the dark room. For once she was glad she could see better than most people in the dark. Once she figured no one to be in the room she slipped out of the bed and found all her clothes. She then slid into them and went up the ladder that seemed to go to a different level of where ever she was.

Vanessa gasped at the sight before her. There was the vampire she had followed to The Bronze the night before and he didn't have a shirt on! 'Look at that body...Wait! Don't look at it!' Vanessa mentally kicked herself for the disturbing yet pleasant thoughts. She cleared her throat and diverted her eyes from the sitting vampire.

"Mornin', pet. "Spike greeted as he got off the couch and walked over to her. Vanessa instantly froze.

"Um. Good morning." Vanessa nervously said as she swallowed hard and looked up at the vamp standing before her. Spike could sense her nervousness and he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him.

"What's up, Luv?" Spike asked, soo close that Vanessa could feel his cool breath across her shoulder and neck. She slightly shivered.

"Oh. Nothing!" Vanessa lied as she tried to get free of Spike. God he's strong. No wonder, since he has awesome...'Stop doing that Vanessa!' Vanessa cut her thought off.

Spike leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, pet. We didn't do…much." Spike whispered as he smirked and licked her ear then pulled away and went back to lying on the couch and watching the telly. Vanessa couldn't believe the nerve of this…this guy! Playing around with her like that. No one plays her.

Vanessa stomped over to the television and stood in front of it with her arms crossed. Spike just looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Now what's up, pet?" Spike asked as he tried to see around Vanessa. Vanessa turned around and turned the TV off then turned back to Spike. Spike growled at her.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Spike whined as he looked for the remote and tried to turn the TV back on.

" What the hell kind of guy watches passions?" Vanessa asked and tilted her head. Spike stopped whining and stood up. Vanessa slightly backed a step back as he came towards her. He stopped a few inches away and pulled her to him like before.

"Now you listen here, pet. You are to obey me under my own house. You don't wanna then leave." Spike said, with venom lacing his voice. Vanessa got the courage to stand up to him and pushed him away using her slayer strength. She then pulled a stake out from her back pocket and put the tip of it where Spike's heart should have been. Spike just stared at her.

"No. YOU listen. I'm the slayer. You're a vamp. The slayer is always in charge." Vanessa hissed as she put her stake back and grabbed her coat that was beside the door on the floor. She then glared at Spike one last time and stormed out the door.

------------------------------------------

She smiled at the person in front of her. She leaned over and kissed the guy as he kissed back and they started to make out. The couples friends just rolled their eyes.

"Oh! C'mon guys! We all know you're all lovey dovey and shit but must you in front of us single people!" a guy with long spiked black hair tipped in midnight blue, dark blue eyes, tanned and very fit, said to the two making out. The couple stopped and they guy smirked at his friend.

"Yes, yes we must. Got a prob with it? Cause if so you can leave. We're not stopping you." He said as he licked the girls neck who giggled. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her to where she was standing.

"Come on babe. We don't need an audience for this." He said as he winked at her and smirked at his friends as he yanked his girlfriend into another room and locked the door.

-------------------------------------

Buffy started for her walk back home when she saw someone, who looked really pissed off, storm out of Spikes place. Buffy raised an eyebrow and followed the girl. She crouched behind a bush and listened in on the girl as she started to talk to herself.

"God. He's such a pain!"

"I was a lil mean though. Maybe I should go back and apologize."

"No! Never will I talk to that wanker again!"

Buffy got even more confused as she listened to the girl fight with her mind. Was she talking about Spike? She knew Spike? She said wanker. Does that mean she's English? Why was this girl in Spike's place? Did she even want to know? Buffy was completely and totally lost.

"Being a slayer is soo confusing!" the girl yelled in frustration. This caught Buffy out of her day questioning. Did she say slayer? Why'd she say slayer?

Vanessa stopped talking and stormed away as she started to head home. Buffy would have to talk to Giles about this.

--------------------------------------------

Buffy opened the huge heavy door and walked in as she stood next to the door with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"What hap—" Buffy was cut off from her sentence as she saw the image before her. Spike was huddled up in a corner, rocking back and forth. Buffy slowly walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Spike…?" Buffy asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. Spike whacked her hand away and closed his eyes like Buffy wasn't even there. Buffy blinked and examined the vamp. He was shirtless and had a circle cut right where you would stake him to dust him. He had blood all over his knuckles. Buffy shook Spike a lil trying to get his attention. He looked up at her.

"Slay…Slayer? " Spike asked in almost a whisper. She nodded and sat down in front of him.

"What happened, Spike? Who was that girl?" Buffy asked curiously.

"She was a person I met at the Bronze last night."

"Oh god, Spike! You didn't!" Buffy practically yelled in disgust, but it went away quick as she saw Spike shake his head.

"Don't worry, Luv. I didn't do anything with her. I'm your play toy, remember?" Spike said as his cockiness started to come back at the disgusted look the slayer was giving him. Buffy sighed.

"Where's your phone at?" Buffy asked as she stood up and pulled Spike with her.

"You should know, Pet. You've seen it enough." Spike smirked as he motioned toward the small room he called his bedroom located under a trap door. He sat down on the couch and watched as the slayer went down stairs and used the phone when she came back Spike tilted his head as she threw his blanket at him and it landed on his head. Spike picked it off and looked at Buffy quizzically.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you to not turn into a big pile of dust. We're going to the Magic Box." Buffy explained as she started for the door.

"Why the hell do I have to go to one of your Scooby meetings?" Spike asked as he threw the blanket over himself and followed Buffy out the door.

Buffy just stayed silent as she lead the way to the Magic Box.

------------------------------------------

Vanessa threw her bag of weapons into the corner and yawned. She walked into the kitchen and started to fix herself some supper but the phone interrupted her. She ugh'd and picked it up.

"Hello. None your business here. How may I not help you?" Vanessa asked into the phone as she froze at the reply.

"Vanessa! I have information for you! It's very important." The person said franticly into the phone. Vanessa knew this would be long so she pulled out a chair from her table and sat down and propped her feet up on the table.

"Shoot. Not like I was doing anything. What's up?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Why did I have to come?" Spike whined for the millionth time from his seat at the table in the Magic Shop. Buffy hit him on the arm.

"Because you know info on this woman. Now who was she? What was her name? Why did she mention 'slayer'?" Buffy insisted as she stared at Spike from her seat beside his. She didn't want to sit beside him, but she was the only one who would hit the vamp and not kill him when he didn't answer the questions.

"Her names Vanessa. She's a slayer from England. I don't know much but she told me her parents died and she was sent here to live. Dunno why she picked Sunnydale of all places. That's all I know, pet." Spike answered as he glared across the table at Xander. He despised him. In his free time at these Scooby meetings he would stare at Xander and everyone else in the room he hated just to scare them. Which didn't work too well. Xander glared right back.

"Maybe she's here to seek out the other slayer and stop the hell mouth." Willow suggested as she shrugged and rested her chin on her girlfriends shoulder.

Buffy couldn't believe it. There was yet another slayer?

"Why is there another slayer? Only the counselor picks people to be slayers after another one has died." Buffy said as she tilted her head and looked at her watcher, Giles. He took his glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth he pulled out from his pocket.

"Either they called her in for backup. Like a dangerous thing is going to happen and they knew that the world would need more help, or…" Giles hesitated before he finished his sentence. "Faith is dead."

Giles finished. No one in the gang really liked Faith at all. She betrayed them more than once and was always hooking up with the guys Buffy turned down, which really got on Buffy's nerves. But Faith was still a slayer. Someone who had helped the world at one point. She was like an evil side of Buffy. Buffy and the gang couldn't care less if she was the evil side or good side, but anybody that was pretty much long lost family to them, they cared about.

Buffy looked down. She couldn't even think of Faith being dead. Faith was strong. She could lead people better than her. She was as strong if not stronger than Buffy herself. She had been a slayer longer. Even though she had turned evil and all she almost always came back around and helped the gang out some then went back to the evil side. Buffy let a sigh escape her mouth. The room was soo quiet after the thought of Faith being dead that you could drop a pencil and it would sound like a gun shot.

"Giles, Xander, Tara, Get with the research in books. Try to find some kind of big evil or something that might give us a clue about anything happening soon. Will, try to find things, anything about this Vanessa's past on the internet. Spike, come." Buffy directed as all her friends instantly got up and started to do as they were told. They were almost glad that they had to do research. Ment getting their minds off of Faith.

Spike sighed and grabbed his blanket as he started to follow the slayer again, like a lost puppy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here, pet." Spike said as he handed the slayer laying on his couch a coke. He then went over and warmed up a pouch of blood and sat next to the couch, sucking it up through a straw.

Buffy took the drink and popped it open as she sipped it. Buffy looked at the drink. Spike had filled half his fridge up with pops that Dawn liked. Dawn came over to his place a lot these days. Buffy didn't like the idea, but she knew Spike wouldn't hurt her or do anything to her even if he could. He loved her like his little sister who died long ago.

"So, why did you want to come here, pet?" Spike asked to make the silence disappear. Buffy shook her head and was brought out of her thoughts from the voice of Spike. She looked down at the vampire then leaned up and pulled Spike up onto the couch then laid back down with her head on his leg. She almost smirked at the surprised look on his face.

"I just needed to get out of the worry and depression looming around my friends." Buffy answered sadly as she closed her eyes zoning back to her thoughts. Spike just watched her. What was she doing? Did she want to use him again? Is that why she was lying here with him. Probably. Spike diverted his eyes from the slayer and looked up at the ceiling. He really shouldn't let her do that. But he loved her, at least he said he did and felt like it. He knew it was wrong.

"So, what was Vanessa doing running out of your crypt?" Buffy asked with her eyes still closed. She felt Spike tense up at the question.

"I found her at the Bronze last night. We danced then she followed me here. We drunk some then made out some then she conked out and I stuck her in my bed then slept right here." Spike said really fast. He couldn't stand telling the slayer he was with someone else.

Buffy blinked her eyes open then instantly closed them back to hide her feelings. He and Vanessa had made-out? Why would he do that to her? Buffy mentally kicked herself. What was she talking about? Why would he do that to her? God. Its not like im his girlfriend. He can go make out with whoever. Buffy though as she lightly cringed. She hated that she got jealous when she didn't even want to like the person.

Buffy sighed. She had fallen in love with Spike this whole time and she had tried to push the feeling to the back of her mind and heart but it was starting to show again and she didn't know if she would be able to push it back again or if it was too strong for her now.

-----------------------------------------

I know! I know! They're not in character. But yah know what I say? Screw it! I like the way im making the characters. Please Review and keep checking the story for updates.


End file.
